


Hurting to Let Go

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jason gives the hug, Jason's the best, Kat's the best, One-Sided Attraction, Rita Repulsa is a mom, Tommy needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Tommy feels disconnected, falls for Billy, and Jason helps
Relationships: Billy Cranston/Tommy Oliver(one-sided), Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver(Past), Tommy Oliver & Rita Repulsa, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Kudos: 3





	Hurting to Let Go

Tommy looks at Billy and sighs. He knows that he’s at fault for not genuinely including Billy in the team during Zeo. He wanted to he wanted Billy with the Zeo and to have the Mighty Morphin Blue in, but Billy didn’t want to be involved. Tommy felt disconnected with not just Billy but with the Zeo Rangers too. 

He’s not the leader Jason would be proud of. Zeo Red feels like he’s always behind the game. Rita and Zedd are helping to defeat the Machine Empire, while Zeo is doing nothing to help. Without telling the others, Tommy talks to Rita, for Rita is like a mom to him. He doesn’t tell anyone about it, for they would see him as a traitor. Not even Jason knows about Tommy talking to Rita.

Rita would tell him that the Zeo is doing the best that they can when they can. The witch tells him that Zedd and her will be helping the Zeo Rangers out but still make their lives a wrecking ball. Tommy smiles at that. He loves her for being there when he needs a mom. 

When Billy tells them about the aging, Tommy’s heartbreaks. He knows that the Blue will leave them to be happy; however, Tommy will smile and say that Billy deserves to be satisfied. Billy and Jason look at him, knowing that Tommy is hiding his real thoughts and feelings. Kat would put a supportive hand on her Red’s arm. 

Kat is the only one that suspects Tommy is talking to Rita and confronts him about it. Red would shrug, and Kat’s worried eyes burn Tommy to the core. When Billy leaves, Tommy is the last to say goodbye. The Blue and Green knew that they didn’t have the closest relationship, but they both care for each other. Jason watches from the shadows to see how Tommy was holding up.

Jason can see the stress on Tommy, and that worries him. First, Red can know the love the third Red has for Billy and his guilt. Gold goes to Red and pulls him into a hug. Tommy leans into Jason and sobs. Tommy tells Jason everything, and Jason has waterworks down his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Jason asks. His hold tightens when Tommy tries to get out. 

“Didn’t know if anyone truly cared. I feel so disconnected that it hurts. I don’t know if they cared for me or the others.” Tommy confesses.

“I care for you. Kat does. We’re in love with you, Tommy. All we want is for you to be happy for hearing this hurts me.” Jason confesses to Tommy. Tommy looks at his Red with shock. 

“You…you love me?” Tommy questions. Eyes wide with innocents and shock. Jason kisses his Green on the lips. 

“Yes. I know that Kat does as well.” Jason tells him. Tommy buries his face in the muscular stomach, unsure of what to do or how to handle the information. 

“I fell in love with Billy and Kim, but the two seemed to want nothing to do with me, so I don’t talk to them or try to reach out to them. Even if I tried, the two don’t want to hear from me. What do I do, Jase?” Tommy asks.

“Go out with me and see how that feels, then we go from there. Deal?” Jason suggests and gets a yes from Tommy. The two go out, and Tommy feels connected for the first time in years. Jason makes dating fun, and Tommy can see Green being with his Red for the rest of their life. Green can see himself being with his Pink as well.


End file.
